


Yesterday Is History

by DJ_Hasonshi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anyways, But I think y’all know who they are, Former miraculous team!, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I will be posting some stuff in my DeviantArt, Im just an overly imaginative person, Not a spoiler for season 4/5, This is just a fan fic, Took me weeks but I gots it, Yes I like Miraculous, Yus. It has a ship, but kind of you to assume UwU, chapter 2, i guess, thanksss, thats all for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Hasonshi/pseuds/DJ_Hasonshi
Summary: Marinette is ecstatic! She now has a chance to be one step closer to being an actual fashion designer—along with Gabriel Agreste of course. And not to mention being Ladybug and protecting the city of Paris.But she wasn’t the very first Ladybug. Nor was Chat Noir the very first Chat Noir.Little does she know, that Tikki might just encounter someone from the past.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Reunion

Today was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning all across Paris and the cool calm breeze made the weather feel just right. Marinette sat on her pink polka dot bed admiring the sunny day and perfect weather. She just hoped that Hawkmoth won’t think of akumatizing anyone today. She reached for her notebooks and sketchbooks filled with projects she has been working on for the past few weeks. She opened her red sketchbook and her eyes met her own beautiful designs of gowns and clothes on every page. Marinette picked up her 2b pencil and added shading to one of her designs.  
Suddenly, Tikki came out from behind Marinette’s cup and flew near the plate of macaroons where she grabbed one and took a big bite. She peeked at Marinette’s notebook and followed every stroke of her pen

“What are you doing there Marinette?” Tikki asked as she flew to the sketchbook  
“Oh, just putting my final touches on the designs I made.” Marinette replied “Hopefully Mr. Agreste likes it.”

A few weeks ago, she was given the chance of a lifetime by Adrien’s dad—Gabriel Agreste—of being able to be trained by Mr.Agreste and maybe even be able to have a partnership with him. She was asked to draw a full collection in just 2 weeks to test if she can handle a short deadline and a tight schedule. If she does pass, not only will she be able to be her apprentice, but also get a chance to maybe even design clothes for Adrien. But that last part is just a thought—for now.

“The one for Adrien’s dad?”  
“That’s the one.” Marinette answered with a smile as she continued to draw  
“That’s today right?”

That’s when Marinette immediately got up and scrambled all around the room, grabbing anything and everything she needed. She snatched a few tools here and there and notebooks on her shelf  
Was  
“That was today?!” She said as she frantically checked the time on her phone. “Oh no! It is! And I’m gonna be late in the next 5 minutes!”

As Marinette ran around her small room getting all sorts of equipment for drawing, Tikki on the other hand was trying to get her attention. She quickly stacked up 3 of her notebooks with her other ideas in them and tossed them into her backpack. She swiftly grabbed her backpack full of sketchbooks and hung it on her back. 

“Wait, Marinette—.” Tikki alarmed her  
“No time for small talk Tikki, I—AH!” she shrieked as she tripped and fell onto the floor

She picked herself up and turned to Tikki with fluttering eyes and an awkward smile.

“Guess I should have listened.” she spluttered “But we really need to go.”

Tikki sighed. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get this girl’s attention! She just decided to fly into Marinette’s purse and go along with it for now.  
═══════☩══🐞══☩═══════  
She ran down the flight of stairs—in which she almost tripped on a few times along the way or so—and headed straight to the bakery downstairs where her parents where working.

Sabine Dupain-Cheng was downstairs along with her husband baking macaroons and all sorts of pastries. They were both wearing their aprons and were very busy because of a very big order for a birthday party. As soon as they heard Marinette rush downstairs, both of them stopped what they were doing for a while and glanced at her.

“Hi mom, Hi dad.” Marinette said as she kissed both of their cheeks  
“You seem like you’re in a rush,” her mother said “Where are you going?”  
“Just another day with Mr.Agreste.” she replied as she grabbed a croissant from the basket  
“Anyway, I really gotta go now. See you guys later!” She added as she waved them goodbye and ran out the door  
═══════☩══🐞══☩═══════  
She ran through the slightly silent streets of Paris and luckily for her, the Agreste manor was just a few blocks away. As she was running, she bit her dads famous croissants every once in a while and finished it as her small breakfast for the morning. She swallowed the warm, crusty croissant as she arrived in front of the gate.

The Agreste manor was huge. It had its signature large gate and its spacious land with the mansion just in the middle. Marinette stoped just outside and she decided to catch her breath for just a second. As she was breathing heavily just outside the gates, the bodyguard—Gorilla—caught sight of Marinette in the distance. She quickly glanced at Gorilla and waved her hand above her head as if to say ‘Please open the gates’. Gorilla noticed Marinette’s arm waving around—which were honestly not that hard to miss—and he reached into his front pocket. With just a press of a button, the large gate slowly opened and Marinette swiftly squeezed in as soon as the gate was big enough for her foot fit through.  
As she swiftly walked(so that she wouldn’t look like a mad person running towards the house) to the front door of the mansion, she felt a strike of nervousness hit her like a lightning bolt. So many questions filled her head like: “What if I’m too late?” or “What if Mr.Agreste doesn’t like my designs?” or even “What if I’m so late that Mr.Agreste won’t even look at my designs and he’ll force Adrien to never talk to me? Or even look at me or see me??”. She gulped to the thought of it, but tried to shake of the feeling of uneasiness and focused on the path ahead. Especially not tripping on the steps ahead.  
Suddenly, the front door opened. A tall woman with a pair of black glasses balancing on the bridge of her nose and her recognizable streak of red hair stepped out wondering why the front gates opened. Her cyan eyes met a pair of blue, nervous eyes and cocked her head.

“Marinette,” she said perplexed “You’re quite early today.”  
“Oh Nathalie, I’m so sorry I’m late, I—.” She blurted our but stopped “Wait, early?”  
“You’re 30 minutes early.” Nathalie clarifies as she checked her tablet for the exact time

She rapidly blinked and then pulled out her phone to check the time. She glanced at the time and was still quite confused. But all she knew is that Nathalie is always right. She returned her stare back to Nathalie with red ears and a face full of embarrassment.

“Sorry.” Marinette apologized “I guess I didn’t realize that my phone was 30 minutes early.”  
“It’s alright,” Nathalie acquitted “Mr.Agreste likes things early anyways.”

Nathalie directed Marinette into the grand home and she closed the door behind them. Even though Marinette has been in the mansion for dozens of times now, she was still baffled by how gorgeous the decor and the presentations was. The balance of black and white with the other furnitures really brings out the class. They were walking into the living room and was just about to settle down when suddenly, Marinette’s stomach started to grumble and a tidal wave of embarrassment filled her whole face and made her stop her tracks.

“I’ll get you something to eat.” Nathalie suggested

Marinette awkwardly nodded and waited for Nathalie to walk out of the room to sit down on the white couch. As soon as Nathalie was out of sight, she pressed her hands on her face and groaned on how awkward that situation was. Tikki flew out of Marinette’s purse and hovered beside her.

“Oh Tikki. That was so awkward!” she grumbled “If only I knew my phone was 30 minutes early, I would have ate my breakfast properly.”  
“That’s what I was trying to tell you earlier Marinette.” Tikki affirmed “I was going to tell you your phone was 30 minutes early because of the software error yesterday.”  
“Oh..” Marinette mumbled  
“It’s ok.” Tikki laughed as she flew to the opposite side of Marinette’s face

Marinette decided to unpack and she pulled out a few sketchbooks with her most proudest works. She zipped open her pencil case and flipped to a page with an unfinished piece. She picked up a pencil and started to add more detail for more depth and design. After a few minutes—approximately 20 minutes— she moved onto her next piece and wrote down some notes. Suddenly, she heard footsteps in the distance that were headed their way. She glanced at Tikki and Tikki flew back into her purse. Marinette went back to her work and tried to act as if nothing happened.

“Hey Marinette.” a voice said from the distance 

She immediately recognized that voice. A voice that always made her heart beat much much faster and made her much much flustered than usual. She felt the butterflies in her stomach bounce around and around her and she became more clumsy. She glanced up from her work and she saw what she was expecting—the man of her dreams. A pair of bright green eyes with a few shiny, blonde hair near them met her gaze.

“A-Adrien!” she stammered “I’m good too—I mean—How are you?”  
“I’m good.” Adrien replied with a smile

Adriens smile always made Marinette’s heart melt. She returned the perfect smile with a rather awkward and wide grin. He noticed the papers scattered all around the glass table and wondered what it was. He walked towards where Marinette was sitting on and sat right beside her. Marinette felt panicked. Adrien was sitting right next to hers—just a few inches! She felt so sky high and her mouth curved into a wide smile.

“S-Sorry for the mess.” she apologized “I’m such a messy person.”  
“It’s ok.” he chuckled “I remember my father was like that too.”

‘Was’? Marinette wondered. Isn’t his father still a designer? She wanted to ask Adrien, but she was sure that she would mess up as usual. So she just kept it to herself. But no matter. She was already satisfied that he was sitting beside her. And she still couldn’t believe it! It made her furiously blush just by looking at him beside her.  
Adrien checked out Marinette’s sketches and picked up one of her art piece. He gazed at the sketch of an English cut tuxedo with little padding and had a matching, stylish hat to pair with it. But Adrien noticed something. The model wearing the tux had the same long blonde hair and light green eyes that he has.

“This looks so great Marinette.” he commented as he showed Marinette the notebook

Marinette—who tried to ignore Adrien so that she wouldn’t spiral into chaos—glanced at the notebook Adrien was holding and jumped. She felt so unsettled that he had to see that specific design. All she wanted to do was snatch that notebook right out of his hands and bury herself along with it to never be seen again.

“Is this for me?” he innocently asked

Marinette felt like her soul just left her very own body. She felt her cheeks blush red and her heart race.

“Oh! I—well—I mean..” she stuttered “It’s just that—you know—you’re a model and all. Not that I care—er—I mean—mind or anything. I just thought that your dad might like it more since you’re wearing it. You know?”

“I get it.” he replied with a small laugh at the end

“But..” Marinette mumbled “I kinda don’t wanna show it. Not because you’re wearing it our anything.”

She slightly looked down at her lap where most of her notebooks were placed. She clutched her pencil softly and tried to look away.

“I’m not sure I wanna show it because..I think it’s kinda..Plain?” she added  
“Are you kidding?” Adrien avowed

Marinette looked at him blankly. What was he talking about? She wondered.

“This doesn’t look plain at all.” he complimented “It reminds me of my fathers work.

Adrien looked at the artwork once again. He then gazed into Marinette’s blue eyes with pure honesty and sincerity. Marinette could see that in him. He truly is charming. That’s also one of the reasons she fell for him.

“But it has it’s own little Marinette touch within it.” he added as she glanced at Marinette “That’s what makes it special.”

He gave her his usual charming smile and Marinette’s face turned bright red. She wanted to faint right on the spot. Adrien just complimented her! Her sketch! Her work! And she tried to contain herself.

“Ten two—I mean—Hey you—er—I mean, Thank You.” she peeped as she blushed intensely 

She must admit, she was enjoying every moment of it. I could stay here forever. She said to herself. Suddenly, Nathalie came back with a place of macaroons and croissants on them. Both Adrien and Marinette glanced at Nathalie and she returned their glances with a blank stare. She noticed Adrien on the couch and wondered why he wasn’t in his room.

“Adrien.” she said “Aren't you suppose to be practicing you usual morning piano lessons?”

“Oh..” he muffled “Right..”

He must admit, that was really bad timing. He was finally talking to someone who wasn’t from his home and now he needs to go. Marinette felt gloomy too. A moment to finally have a full conversation with Adrien and now he has to go. But she was satisfied. He had enough time to compliment her art and that is quite enough for her.  
Adrien stood up and slowly walked to the door. He turned back for just a slight second and both Marinette’s and Adrien’s eyes met.

“See you later Marinette.” He waved as he walked out the door.  
═══════☩══🐞══☩═══════  
As Adrien walked up the stairs, Plagg flew out of his pocket. He noticed his rather down face.

“What’s the matter? You missed the chance to talk to your little crush? It thought it was Ladybug?” Plagg asked

“Crush?” Adrien chuckled “No, no. She is just a friend Plagg.”  
“It’s just that, I never get to talk to anyone else in this house but the people that live in this house.” he added

“Mhm. I get you.” Plagg said “Hey, I know how to cheer you up. A nice Camembert will cheer you and I up!” 

“Only you Plagg.” Adrien joked as the continued up the stairs.

But there was something else Plagg isn’t telling him. Plagg felt something in that room. An energy. Like someone else was there. Someone like him—A kwami like him. But it’s probably just the cheese hunger. Nothing like a good Camembert won’t fix.  
═══════☩══🐞══☩═══════  
Even a small wave goodbye was enough for Marinette’s wishes. But she could quite see the disappointment in his eyes. Nathalie continued to walk to Marinette and she placed the plate of sweets on the table where there wasn’t any paper or notebook. Marinette noticed how quite messy the table was and she decided to clean up as Nathalie sat down on the chair beside her.

“Sorry for the mess.” Marinette apologized  
“It’s ok.” Nathalie replied with a small smile just to the side of her face “Nothing I’m not used to.”

Marinette continued to sketch down her designs and took down note—and had a few of the little macaroons as well. Nathalie glanced at Marinette and slightly smiled as it reminder her of a specific fashion designer—Gabriel Agreste. She remembered how his desk was always a mess whenever he worked along with his wife—Emilie. There were sketches everywhere you looked and random pencils on the table. One time, she couldn’t even find a spot to place his tea on, so she decided to place it on a random chair.  
After Emilie was placed into a comma, everything changed. The fire in Gabriel’s eyes didn’t go out, but rather, it was changed. Instead of a passion for designing, it was changed with a passion to get the other remaining miraculous out there to bring his wife back. He lost his happiness. He says he will only get it back when Emilie returns. Even his own son was deprived from the visible love his father used to have. She figured this is why she wanted to stick by his side no matter what. Because she knew him all too well. And maybe because he got used to helping people

Nathalie glanced at Marinette’s face and she knew that face. The face of determination and dedication. She knew Marinette wanted this spot more than anything. And she deserves it. She noticed her earrings and for some reason, the earrings looked oddly familiar. She looked at it closer—with a distance of course— and noticed faded black spots on them. Now she knew what the earrings were.

“Those are really pretty earrings.” Nathalie complimented  
“Oh, thank you.” Marinette replied with a shy smile

Nathalie’s tablet buzzed and she noticed a text message from Mr. Agreste.

“Mr.Agreste would like to see you now.” Nathalie informed her “Would you like me to assist you to his office?”  
“No.” Marinette replied “It's ok. I know the way. Thank you though.”

Nathalie nodded. Marinette left her purse—which was slightly open—on the couch and she picked up some of the sketches from the table. She placed some in her backpack and she clutched some of her notebooks on her hands. She slowly walked out of the room and tried to navigate to the office.

Nathalie was just about to walk away when suddenly, on the corner of her eye, she saw something. Something red moving in Marinette’s back pack. She slowly peeked inside and saw a small creature inside. Tikki was trying to find a proper spot when a pair of cyan eyes was staring at her.  
Tikki slightly recognized her eyes. Could it be? She wondered. It was hard to see through the glasses. But she had a hard feeling it was her. So she trusted her instincts. Tikki slowly peeked out the purse looked at Nathalie.

“Nathalie?” Tikki asked with big eyes “Is it really you?”

“Hello Tikki,” Nathalie said with a smile “Wanna chat?”


	2. Adventures, Missions, And More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all get a sneek peek of the past.
> 
> Adventures from before
> 
> Missions that went rogue
> 
> And More to come.

“Hello Tikki” Nathalie said with a smile “Wanna have a chat?”  
“I would love nothing more.” Tikki replied “Ladybug.”

With Nathalie being the only person in the room, Tikki flew out of the purse and fulfilled her sweet tooth cravings by eating one of the chocolate macaroon left on the plate. Nathalie sat back down on the couch and gently placed her tablet on her lap. She watched as Tikki slowly nibbled her way through the large macaroon and look insanely adorable.

“So,” Nathalie said “How’s your new holder? Marinette?”  
“She’s really nice.” Tikki replied as she finished her macaroon “She really has a good heart. And she’s really brave.”  
“Well, that’s because her kwami is just as kind and brave.” Nathalie complimented as she gently rubbed Tikki’s head using her finger

Tikki let out a small giggle. It has been such a long time since they have seen each other. Too long. The last time they saw each other, it was before everything. Before—The incident.

“At first she was very nervous and shocked that she was Ladybug,” Tikki replied “But as time passed, she got used to it. And now, she protects Paris along with Chat Noir.”  
“Wow.” Nathalie said “I guess the Ladybug and Chat Noir team up runs in the holder tree.”  
“Marinette kinda reminds me of you, Nathalie.” Tikki added  
“Me?” Nathalie asked  
“Yeah!” Tikki cheerfully said as she bit another macaroon “You do know I remember how you were when you first got me.”

Nathalie couldn’t help but laugh as she remembered how spooked she was when Tikki came out of the earrings. Tikki laughed as well. It’s was so great. They finally reunited. But then Nathalie heard footsteps from the distance. Tikki heard them too. So she flew back into the pink purse and closed the seal. Nathalie on the other hand turned on her tablet and pressed the schedule app to check the schedule.

“Hi Nathalie.” Marinette said as she grabbed her purse “Forgot this..”  
“It’s alright.” Nathalie nodded

As Marinette walked away and back to Gabriel’s office, Nathalie watched on how much she gently held the purse—knowing Tikki is resting inside. It was very obvious she cared for Tikki. Nathalie already knew right there, that Marinette is worthy of Tikki, the miraculous, and being Ladybug.  
Marinette reminded her when she was still young—When she was still Ladybug. She could see and sense the determination in her eyes and the fire in her spirit. She wasn’t just being Ladybug for a sense of purpose, but because she loved being Ladybug. Not because of the attention, but because she gets to help people and see people safe. Nathalie May have been Mayura when she saw Ladybug in action, but now that she knows who Ladybug is, she couldn’t help but look back to her own past. She only wished she could tell her. Tell her everything.  
═══════☩══🐞══☩═══════  
It suddenly turned into a dark and gloomy day. The skies were all grey and little drops of rain fell every once in a while. People cowered in fear as they all looked up and saw it. A giant semi monster was attacking the city of Paris! The semi monster crawled on the metal bars of the tower and wrapped its long, black, tail on the metal legs of the tower as if to assert its dominance.  
The semi monster—even though it tripled its size—still looked like its original animal form—an Iguana. It’s eyes changed from its natural light green to a bright red with a slim black line in the middle. He left a trail of black smoke that immediately disappeared whenever he moved—as if he was a shadow that crept at night. He let out a loud shriek to announce dominance to the frightened Parisians down below.

Just when people thought everything was over, a struck of hope and luck came downing them. Just in the corner of one of the buildings, a figure came out of the shadows and landed on the cobblestone path. It was a woman. She wore a tight red suit with black polka dots scattered all around it. Her hair was neatly held by a red ribbon and her dark blue hair was neatly curled into one single curl. She grasped her yo-yo from her waist and spun it around to prepare for battle.

“Look mommy! It’s Ladybug!” A little girl exclaimed as she pointed at the super heroine 

Ladybug glanced at the little girl and both their eyes met. A pair of brown eyes widened as Ladybug stared back at her and gave her a wink. Ladybug returned her stare back to the semi monster and glared at it. She knew exactly who this semi monster came from. She swung her yo-yo towards one of the podiums and swung herself on top of it for more height.  
Suddenly, a metal staff landed on the podium just beside her and a familiar feline slid down the shrinking staff.

“Well hello there, Ladybug.” The boy with brown hair greeted her  
“Nice of you to join me Chat Noir.” Ladybug replied but kept her stare at the semi monster  
“Another work of Shadow Knight, Am I right?”  
“Yeah.” She replied as she stood up and spun her yo-yo around “But nothing the team can’t handle.”

She threw her yo-yo to the Eiffel Tower and swung around to get near the semi monster. She aimed to kick the beast on its face but the monster caught sight of her. He swung his long, black, tail towards her and she was slightly hit by it. She was still conscious, but she couldn’t control her yo-yo so she continued to fall at an incredible speed. Luckily for her, someone caught her mid air—and in the nick of time too.

“Is it just me? Or has Ladybug lost her balance today?” Chat Noir joked  
“You kidding?” she replied with a sly grin “I’m just getting started.”

He landed back on the ground and settled her back on the path. The both looked up when they suddenly heard something. A flute. Unexpectedly, something from the distance came after the semi monster and struck it on its side. The semi monster screeched as the object penetrated it’s shadow and damaged it’s strength. As soon as the object returned to its owner , the beast regenerated its power and became more pissed. A beam of light came out of no where and aimed for the creature but it dodge it.  
Suddenly, 5 figures jumped off each building scattered around the city and they all landed next to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” A girl with short black hair and bee themed outfit said with a bow “The cavalry has arrived.”  
“Thank you for the introduction Honeybee.” Another hero with a purple suit replied from beside her

Honeybee was an adorable heroine with her usual bubbly character and optimistic mind set. She is said to be the glue of the team and the most positive of them all. She had short black hair with a streak of yellow tied to a small ponytail with a few braids on the side. Her costume had its classic black and yellow stripes printed on the waist and 2 hexagons as a check pieces and shoulder pads. She spun her bee top around and glanced at the monster in front of them.

“What’s the plan Ladybug?” A heroine in a teal costume with long blonde hair and green eyes asked  
“Le Paonne, You and Shellfire try to aim at the semi monster and try to knock it out with your weapons.” Ladybug replied

Le Paonne and Shellfire both nodded as Ladybug gave them their orders.

Le Paonne was a very elegant woman. She had slightly curled blonde hair tied to a loose side ponytail that complimented her teal mask—concealing her identity. She had a slightly tight ombré suit that had peacock feathers that tied the look all together along with the peacock miraculous that was a brooch pinned in the middle of her suit. Through the teal mask lies beautiful green eyes and thick lashes. She spread her feather fan and plucked a few long ones to aim at the monster just in the distance.  
Shell fire grabbed his shield from his back and prepared for another big battle. Shellfire had jet black hair with green fades that stood out on his head. He wore his usual green mask with small turtles decorated on the corners. His outfit was mostly built on the green color schemes and green eyes that matched his character.

“Papillon, Fire Fox, you two distract the semi monster so they could get better aim.” She then said as she directed to them both

Papillon, who was just standing beside Le Paonne, nodded and clutched his purple cane. Papillon was a very tall person. He had very light blonde hair that was slightly ruffled because of the wind earlier and grayish-blue eyes that hid behind his dark purple mask. His miraculous sat neatly in the middle of his purple suit that was lined with a hint of black.  


Fire Fox squarely positioned her head over her shoulder and placed the flute near her mouth to prepare to play the melody. She flipped her short, reddish, hair with white fades to the side and prepared to jump. Fire Fox had short hair and a costume with an orange, white, and black color scheme. She had a beautiful flute with an orange and white pattern that matched her suit.

“Me and Honeybee will tie him down to the tower and pin him.” Ladybug explained  
“Chat Noir, get ready for you to use your cataclysm on his shadow jet.”  
“You got it Bugsy.” Char Noir replied with a wink

They all took their partners and gathered into each of their positions. Fire Fox and Papillon went up first. She played a melody and a small ball of light balanced on the top of her flute. The monster followed the light and growled at it. Papillon pierced his cane on the cobblestone path and the ground cracked. They figured that the semi monster doesn’t like 2 things: Light and Loud Noises. The ground shook, and it let out a loud cracking noise that irritated the monster. He swung his giant tail directly at them. Luckily for the two, their reflexes were quick. And both of them got to dodge the blow.  
Le Paonne and Shellfire were up next. Shellfire threw his weapon to the semi monster, but it was no use. Le Paonne trued to control the semi monster, but it was too powerful for her. And, she couldn’t get near enough. The monster swung its tail lo his face to try and hit them both—also to shield himself from Shellfires weapon. Both the heroes dodged the attack and Shellfires shield flew back into his arms.

“C'est inutile” (It’s no use.) Le Paonne sighed “With that up hugs tail of his, the semi monster is basically untouchable!”  
“Well, theres only one thing left to do.” Ladybug replied

“LUCKY CHARM!” she said as she threw her yo-yo up into the air

A light flashed from the yo-yo and as soon as the light and the tiny little ladybugs were gone, a small object fell from the sky and onto her hands.

“A wrench?” Ladybug wondered “What in the world am I supposed to do with such a small thing against that?”  
“Your call Ladybug.” Fire Fox replied

Ladybug began to scan the area and see what she can do with the wrench. She glanced beside her and saw Chat Noirs belt, Fire Fox’s flute, and the team. She then glanced at the semi monsters tail and saw a fire hydrant, 2 water trucks, and a big hose. She looked at the wrench one more time and that’s when she got an idea.

“I got it!” she exclaimed as she turned to her team  
“Chat Noir, I need your belt for this one.” Ladybug requested

Chat Noir nodded and removed his tail-belt from his side and handed it over to Ladybug. She then wrapped it around herself and kept it for the time being.

“Fire Fox.” she said “The semi monster is smart. He can count us all. So can you make an illusion of me fighting along side you so he won’t notice me behind him?”  
“You got it.” Fire Fox replied  
“The rest, stay in front of him. And only distract him.” Ladybug clarified “We don’t want that tail to swing by.”

They all nodded and went their separate ways. As the team headed to their battle stations, Ladybug ran to the water trucks. As she was running, she heard someone call out her name.

“Ladybug!” a voice said from behind her

She turned around to see who it was and saw Papillon standing right where she left the team. She glanced at him and wondered what he needed.

“What are you gonna do?” he asked  
“I’m gonna pin his tail down.” She replied  
“Well,” he said “Be careful.”

Ladybug nodded and continued to run down the path. Papillon also continued to follow the rest of the team and continued to distract the semi monster along with them.  
Ladybug was pretty busy. She was trying to fill the water tanks, while at the same time, she was trying to dodge the monsters tail. She carried the big hose onto the floor just beside the truck and attached each ends to the trucks and the hydrant. She used the wrench to open the fire hydrant and water flowed through the hose and into the trucks. The truck was just about to overflow when suddenly, the tail swung towards Ladybug! Unbeknownst to him that she was behind her.

Papillon on the other hand constantly glanced at Ladybug—the real one. He must admit, he was pretty worried about her. Not because he liked her, but because she is a close friend and a great leader. And Papillon knew exactly how she was. She was a big risk taker—and that doesn’t usually end well. Suddenly, the semi monster swung his tail towards Ladybug and Papillon panicked.

Ladybug was just about to finish when suddenly, on the corner of her eye, she saw it. A giant black tail headed straight her way. That’s when everything suddenly turned slow motion. For the first time in months, she was there again. In a very dangerous situation and threat was headed straight for her. She always relied on her fight or flight sense. But for the first time, she didn’t know what to do—she froze.

“LADYBUG!” someone exclaimed

She though this was it. She was going to be hit by a giant tail—which was honestly pretty lame for the fact that the monster didn’t even aim for her—and thrown into a wall. As milliseconds passed by, all she could do was gain fear in her eyes and stare at the tail.  
But then, out of no where, somebody grabbed her and hugged her tightly. That’s when she finally snapped out of her blank state. She pondered for a while where she was and what was going on—or more frankly, who was this person that snatched her out of the way. She could feel him. She felt her head resting on his purple suit that made her feel slightly safer—a feeling she rarely gets.

“Butterflies, Shield!” he exclaimed as he pointed his cane to the tail

Out of no where, millions of small, glowing butterflies grouped together and formed a giant purple screen that was shaped like a big butterfly. The shield protected the two from the fatal blow of the tail and Papillon struggled to keep it together. Luckily for them both, the monster didn’t turn around.  
As soon as the tail was out of reach and at a safe distance, Papillon dropped his shield and Ladybug glanced at him with an impressed look.

“Papillon?” she mumbled, separating herself from his touch  
“I told you to be careful!” he scolded  
“I’m sorry..” she apologized  
“It’s ok.” Papillon replied “At least you’re safe  
“True.”  
“Hey,” he said “You still owe me some. Now you owe me more.”  
“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Papillon.” Ladybug chuckled as she playfully punched his arm

Papillon let out a small laugh and glanced back at Ladybug one more time before jumped back to where the team was. Ladybug smiled. She watched as Papillon joined the rest of the team and she felt her cheeks slightly burn up. She shook of the feeling and continued to her clever plan.

She plugged the trucks so that water won’t spill out and placed each on on both sides of the monsters resting tail. She stretched out Chat Noirs belt and tied them all to each other—pressing the tail in the middle of the trucks and pinning it down.  
Ladybug then threw her yo-yo to one of the street lamps and swung herself onto a rooftop just near the battle field. Fire Fox noticed Ladybug in the corner and dropped the fake Ladybug act.

“Shellfire! Now!” Ladybug yelled

Shellfire nodded as he attacked the monster. The semi monster noticed him and was just about to swing his tail towards him, but couldn’t. He glanced at his tail and noticed it was pinned down—Just as Ladybug planned. He glanced back at Shellfire and was hit by his shield right in the face.  
The semi monster slowly went down and leaned on the Eiffel Tower. As he tried to regain his powers, Ladybug and Honeybee started wrapping their weapons around the monsters body and tied him to the tower.

“Le Paonne.” Ladybug addressed  
“Got it.” she replied

She touched the semi monsters forehead as it squirmed around and a few minutes later, Le Paonne finally got to touch his shadow and control him.

“Semi monster.” she said “Stay.”

The monster followed as she commanded and Stayed as still as a rock. La Paonne glanced at Ladybug and Ladybug glanced at Chat Noir. He knew the look. So he walked up the tower and landed near the monsters neck.

“CATACLYSM!” he said as he powered up and touched the small tag on the monsters neck—which was its shadow jet

The tag disintegrated into ashes and the shadows suddenly disappeared—leaving a harmless little iguana lying on the floor just below them all. Le Paonne flew back down and gently picked up the iguana. She gently ran her fingers on its shiny green scales.

“Wow, today was a mess!” Honeybee fomented  
“Tell me about it.” Chat Noir replied as he slowly placed his hand on her shoulders (SMOOTH)  
“Don’t even think about it, Kitty Boy.” she snarled  
“Gotcha.” Chat Noir replied as he removed his hands

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug said as she threw the wrench to the sky 

Thousands of tiny ladybugs flew to various directions and fixed every chaos and destruction the semi monster caused. The Eiffel Tower has a large crack that ran down its legs and the Ladybugs fixed it. Broken buildings were fixed, and the dark skies turned sunny in a flash. They all watched as the ladybugs magically made everything better.

“Hey Ladybug.”  
“Hm?” She said as she turned around and saw Papillon standing behind her  
“You did great today.” he said “Almost got killed. But great.”

There it was again, She thought to herself. The weird feeling of sudden euphoria and a burning sensation on her cheeks. Was it allergies? She wondered. But that couldn’t be possible. It only happens whenever her heart beats a tad bit faster—especially in situations like this. She felt her heart skip a beat or two and her mind going blank for just a second with only the thought of what he said in his head.

“Thanks.” she replied with slightly shyness

She threw her yo-yo to a random building just in the distance, and prepared to swing away from the team—more specifically, Papillon.

“Leaving so soon?” Fire Fox asked “Your earnings aren’t even flashing yet.”  
“Yeah,” Shellfire added “Stay.”  
“We were just going out for ice cream.” Honey bee exclaimed with joy

“Thanks guys.” Ladybug replied with a small smile “But I still have a lot of things to do in my civilian life.”

She clutched the strings of her yo-yo and swung away, leaving her miraculous team behind. After a few buildings and a few buildings later, she found a dark alleyway which secluded. Secluded enough for her to de transform back into her civilian clothes.

“Spots off.” she said

Her Ladybug costume disappeared and revealed her civilian clothes. Her hair changed from her side ponytail to a long braid that made her red highlight stand out. She wore a red blouse with a black hoodie over it and some denim pants for the bottom. As soon as the costume disappeared, a small creature flew out of her earrings and floated just inches away from her face.

“Great job today, Nathalie!” she complimented  
“Thanks, Tikki.” Nathalie replied with a small smile

True, it was a great day. Less destruction than usual. But there was something more difficult than the usual attack day. Something changed today. Something changed in HER today. Now, she wondered. What in the world was she feeling back there with Papillon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎉CHAPTER 2 BABY!🎉
> 
> So yeah, after a few weeks of procrastination and crying on the piece of crap I call my notebook of fan fics, I finally did it and wrote the second chapter!
> 
> To be honest, I had a few doubts if I was going to continue the series, because:  
> a) I had such a hard time figuring out the DAMN PLOT!  
> b) Not sure if anyone noticed, but I kept changing the numbers of chapters
> 
> But I finally got to think of the plot, and settled with 8 chapters UwU
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like the fan fic!😁 Stay tuned for more chapters.
> 
> Until next time my little rebellions!💚


	3. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected girl comes into a cold, and anti-social person like Nathalie. Little does she know, that this girl—who was her polar opposite— would be someone important in her life.
> 
> (I’m sorry, I’m just so tired. Just read the chapter 😂)

Nathalie was exhausted. After a long day of protecting Paris and being the friendly neighborhood Ladybug, all she wanted was rest. She was thankful that they decided to cancel school today. More thinking is not what she needed right now—but for some reason, all she could do, was think. She pressed a pillow on her face and tried so hard to relax—maybe a little too hard.

“What’s wrong Nat?” Tikki asked  
“Just tired. That’s all.” she replied under her pillow

Tired. A word too small to describe what she was feeling. She was tired. But she was also exhausted and flustered. And she doesn’t eve know why!  
Suddenly, a soft knock on the door came. Tikki hid under the stack of pillows just beside her and Nathalie glanced at the white, wooden door.

“It’s open.” Nathalie informed

The door slowly opened and a woman with blue hair and a soft face peeked through the small opening the door made.

“Hi honey.” the woman greeted her  
“Hi mom.” Nathalie replied  
“Your classmate is here to see you.”

Nathalie wondered who it was. She hasn’t really made friends ever since she enrolled in the school and started studying. She was a pretty uptight and straightforward person, so she decided she didn’t have time to make friends. So she wondered who it was.

“Who is it?” She asked  
“A pretty blonde girl named Emilie.”

She remembered Emilie. The popular pretty girl sitting just a few rows from her during classes. Though she wasn’t close with her—nor was she actually friends with her—she still knew her from afar.  
Suddenly, the door fully opened and a young woman with books in her hands was standing just behind it.

“Hey.” Emilie said as she tried to do a wave while holding a stack of books  
“Oh, hi.” Nathalie replied

“I’ll leave you girls be.” her mother said as she let the two alone

Emilie was a very elegant girl with long blonde hair that was tied to a waterfall braid that complimented her green eyes. She wore a white cardigan with a striped blouse and a matching brown skirt tot ie the whole look together. She carried a stack of art supplies and history books along with her purse that was balanced on top of the stack.  
Nathalie got up from her bed and helped Emilie out with the stacks of supplies. She took the stacks of books and placed them on the floor just below them.

“Thank you.” Emilie said  
“No problem.” Nathalie replied “What’s this all about anyway?”  
“Oh, well, right before the evacuation, Mr.Akashi asked us to go with our partners and do the history project together.” She explained “It was a random draw, and I got you.”

Nathalie and Emilie set the materials on the floor and sat down to read the project instructions. As Nathalie buried her head under the history books, Emilie glanced around the room and was pretty amazed on how neat it was.

“You have a very nice room.” she complimented  
“Thanks.” Nathalie replied “I try my best.”

A few couple minutes passed by and both of them each did their parts for the history project. Both of them admitted, there was a large cloud of awkwardness floating between them. They both didn’t know each other. And their both very different. One barely wanted to talk, and one really wanted to talk, and have a small chat. Emilie waited for Nathalie to actually talk before she did.

“Well, I’m nearly done with my side.” Nathalie said, finally breaking the silence “How about you?”  
“Almost.”

It took a few seconds before Emilie finally decided to have a little chat with Nathalie—who was just snipping colored paper on the corner.

“Can I ask a random question?” Emilie asked out of the blue  
“Um..sure.” Nathalie replied  
“How do you know you’re being used?”  
“Well..” Nathalie answered “I settle on 2 things. 1, if they always ask for help. 2, If they never really know you.”  
“Hm..”

Nathalie started as Emilie snipped a few colored papers and tried to keep a straight face. But Nathalie knew better. She knew that look. The look that says ‘I wanna look fine, but I’m not.’. She has seen that look before. All the time.

“Is this about your friends?” She asked  
“I-I was just..curious.” Nathalie added “I didn’t mean to offend you..”

“It’s alright.” Emilie replied “Honestly, Yeah. It is.”

Nathalie stopped everything she was doing and placed her scissors down. She glanced at Emilie and listened to what she had to say.

“I just had that feeling that they were using me to get attention. But I chose to ignore it.” Emilie vented “I guess it’s because I really wanted friends.”

She admitted, she felt bad for Emilie. She knows this situation all too well. The feeling of desperation because all you ang is to feel accepted and actually feel care and compassion.

“Well,” Nathalie replied “I say you end it with them.”

Emilie looked at Nathalie with a questioned look.

“No one deserves to be used like that.” She added “Besides, You’re not the one who looks like a fool here. They are!”

Emilie was listening very carefully. It was the very first time she has ever heard anyone reply an answer like that. It did make her smile a bit.

“They’re the ones who were desperate enough to be fake friends with you just to get attention. So it’s not your fault.” Nathalie concluded 

Emilie was impressed. Nathalie was the very first person to actually understand and answer her question—well, she was the very first person she asked—and know what she was going through. She smiled as Nathalie finished her side of the project.

“That’s very wise of you.” Emilie said  
“Well, I learn from experience.” 

Emilie smiled. She continued to scribble down a few notes on her notebook and snipped a few papers. Nathalie noticed Emilie’s face turn to a smile.

“Hey.” Nathalie said as she reached out her hand

Emilie tilted her head and wondered what Nathalie was doing with her hand in front of her.

“You deserve real friends.” Nathalie said “You can start with me!”  
“Nathalie Sancoeur.” She added “Pleasure to meet you.”

Emilie chuckled and shook Nathalies hand.

“Well,” Emilie replied “Pleasures all mine, Nathalie.”

As time passed by, their history project slowly built itself up, and both girls chatted about various subjects. Both never knew they could find actual friends. But after time passed, the answer is very clear.  
═══════☩══🐞══☩═══════  
An hour passed by, and the sun slowly set. Their history project was finally done and they had enough spare time to joke around.

“Wait, Wait.” Emilie laughed, gasping for air every laugh “You chased her down for miles just to return her wallet?”  
“I couldn’t help myself.” Nathalie chuckled  
“So what happened next?”  
“Well, I finally caught up with her, and I was so exhausted, I nearly passed out!” Nathalie revealed

Both of them let out all their laughs—nearly crying most of the time after all the laughter. Emilie was enjoying this—and so was Nathalie. Who knew having a friend was actually enjoyable?  
Emilie was just about to tell another story when she suddenly was the clock resting on Nathalies table and stood up as she was the time.

“Oh, 6:25 already?” Emilie said “We’ll, I gotta go Nat.”  
“Cinderella has some sort of curfew or something?” Nathalie joked  
“Or something.”

Emilie walked out of the door and turned back to glance at Nathalie who was cleaning up the pieces of paper on the floor. Nathalie saw Emilie who was still outside her door and she smiled.

“I got this.”  
“Ok then.” Emilie replied with a smile “Next time I visit, I’ll tell you the one about me and my twin sister.”  
“Why wait, when you can tell me tomorrow?” Nathalie said  
“Tomorrow it is.” She replied with a laugh as she walked out

As Emilie walked out the door, Nathalie watched from her window as a black car pulled up and Emilie opened the door. She glanced at the bedroom window and saw Nathalie waving her goodbye. She smiled and waved right back at her as she walked into the car.  
Today was a great day. Nathalie thought. She may have been so tired after saving Paris earlier, but all that went away when Emilie showed. Who knew a best friend would be good for her.  
═══════☩══🐞══☩═══════  
The next day, Nathalie woke up at exactly 6:00 in the morning and woke up with a smile on her face. She glanced at the sleeping Kwami just beside her and very gently shook her awake.

“Good morning, Tikki.” She whispered  
“G’morning Nathalie.” Tikki replied in a hushed voice “5 more minutes please.”  
“Ok then.” Nathalie chuckled

She got out of bed and remembered her and Emilie’s history project. She fixed up her bed neatly and prepared herself for school. She ate 1 croissant and grabbed the history project on her table.  
She was just about to leave when suddenly, she remembered. She gently scooped up Tikki from the small pillow—trying not to wake her up—and placed her in her denim jackets hidden pocket to let her sleep for just a bit longer.  
═══════☩══🐞══☩═══════  
Nathalie sat on her assigned seat and payed out her Math books for today’s lesson. As she solved a few equations from her book, she constantly glanced at the door and waited for Emilie to show up.  
A few minutes later, the door opened and Emilie entered the classroom. She watched as the kids waved at her and pointed at the free seat just beside them, but she ignored them and refused. Instead, she walked up to Nathalies desk and tilted her head down letting her long, blonde, hair barely touch the wooden table.

“Is this seat taken?” she asked  
“Depends if you’re gonna sit on it.”Nathalie playfully replied

She chuckled and then sat down beside Nathalie. She pulled out her books and decided to continue her and Nathalies small talk yesterday. All the other kids in the corner glared at the two and was boiling with jealousy.  
Suddenly, the teacher finally came in and started the class.  
═══════☩══🐞══☩═══════  
After the classes, Nathalie and Emilie decided to have lunch together at the cafeteria. They both sat at the same bench and both decided to have a little chat.

“So, I promised you a story didn’t I?” Emilie recalled  
“Yeah,”  
“Ok, so—“ Emilie started, but was cut off when a frisbee with a shell pattern landed on their table

Out of nowhere, a kid with jet black hair and green fades reached for the frisbee and turned to them both. Then, a boy with Brown hair and golden eyes stood on the other side.

“Aw man!” A voice came from just beside them “That was a purr-fect shot!” The boy with brown hair said “At least it didn’t end in a cat-astrophe.”  
“Enough with the cat puns, Alex.” The boy with the frisbee said with a small chuckle  
“But it was a great meow-ment, Marcus.” he joked yet again  
“Sorry about that ladies.” Marcus apologized as he threw the frisbee and chased it down the hall

Both the girls turned to each other and laughed as they watched them chase the frisbee down the hall—trying to avoid other students and the principal. They continued to have a small chat and Emilie continued to tell her story.  
═══════☩══🐞══☩═══════  
After lunch, they all headed straight back to the classroom and prepared for their next class. The teacher walked in and was just about to start the class when suddenly, the school’s emergency alarm blasted through the speakers. Another Shadow was released, and another semi monster was on the loose!

“Ok everyone!” the teacher said “We all know the drill! Just exit the school building calmly and head straight home!”

All the students rose from their seats and headed straight out the school grounds and scattered in different directions. But there were some who stayed behind.  
Nathalie headed straight to the girls bathroom and made sure no one else was there. She slightly pulled her jacket and Tikki flew out of the hidden pocket.

“Tikki, Spots On!”

A bright red flash came from the girls bathroom stall and as soon as it disappeared, Ladybug pushed the doors open and swung her yo-yo to the roof of the school. Tracking the monster while at the same time, waiting for her cavalry to arrive. She decided to go to the monster sighting spot and just hope that her teammates are covering for her while she’s on her way.

As Ladybug swung herself from one building to the another, Emilie glanced around from behind a dark corner to see if there are any more people. As soon as she wa sure the coast was clear, she opened her small teal purse and a small creature flew out of it.

“It it all clear?”  
“I don’t see anyone.”

“Duusu, spread my feathers!” she commanded 

A flash of light came from her and transformed her whole look. Her black pants and white cardigan changed and turned into her ombré super heroine costume. Her loose blonde hair was tied to a side ponytail and her feather fans appeared in a flash. She glanced at her fan—which had tons of purposes—and noticed the tracked beeping. Everyone once in a while, the other trackers of her team mates went online.

“Guess I better go.” She said

She clutched her feathered fan and jumped from the dark corner to the school’s rooftop and followed the trackers.  
═══════☩══🐞══☩═══════  
The semi monster strong—and so many! In every direction you look, there was one, and another, and another, and another! This had to be the most monsters they fought all at the same time. But nothing the team can’t handle of course.

“Out of all the animals, it had to be rabbits.” Ladybug complained as she defended herself “RABBITS!”  
“At least their much smaller that the other monsters we fought.” Papillon pointed out  
“Well, the others couldn’t really multiply into a million creatures now could they?” Ladybug snapped  
“Honestly guys, I prefer the other beasts.” Honeybee commented

After a few minutes of trying to make the rabbits disappear, they all multiplied again, and overflowed nearly half the park. Ladybug glanced at how bad it’s already getting and decided to use her special power. A lucky charm fell from the sky and landed directly on her hands.

“A top hat?” She wondered “What am I supposed to do with this?”

As she pondered what she could do, she placed it aside for the mean time and swung her yo-yo towards the group of rabbits headed for her. She suddenly felt something press against her back. She glanced behind her and saw a familiar purple suit and shiny blonde hair.

“Need some help?” He asked  
“Doing just fine, thanks.” she replied with a sly smile  
“I know it’s not the right time to ask,” he said “but how do you ask someone out?”  
“You’re really asking me that now?”  
“Well, I just thought you had that magic to come up with something.”

Papillon gave her a friendly smirk and she tried to cover her face up. But something about that phrase gave her an idea. She glanced at the top hat and then stared at Fire Fox.

“That’s it!” she exclaimed “Magic!”

Ladybug turned to Fire Fox who was just at arms reach and she pulled out her lucky charm. As Ladybug traveled towards Fire Fox, Papillon covered her back and kept the rabbits from reaching her.

“Fire Fox.” she said “I need you to make an illusion of carrots in this hat.  
“Ok then. But, why?”  
“The semi monsters are smart, but their illusions are not. Their illusions can’t detect other illusions. So-“  
“So the last bunny will be the one we need to catch!” Fire Fox finished “Great plan!”

She started to play a melody and then pointed her flute into the hat. A blast of light flew into the hat, and and illusion of carrots appeared.  
It only took seconds before hundreds of bunnies slowly disappeared. As they all bounced into the hat, the team kept a watchful eye on the ground. Finally, the sea of bunnies finally disappeared, and one was left sitting on the path. Le Paonne quickly picked it up and got to control its small—but adorable—temper.

“Cataclysm!” Chat Noir chanted as he touched the shadow jet

It’s shadow quickly disappeared and a small fluffy rabbit was left on Le Paonne’s hands.  
Ladybug then threw the top hat to the air and it burst into tiny little ladybugs that fixed all the damage and destruction. As soon as everything was fixed, Ladybug threw her yo-yo and prepared to leave in a hurry—again.

“Hey, Wait.” Papillon said

Ladybug stopped from her tracks and turned around to face Papillon. She tilted her head to the side and wondered what he needed.

“You didn’t answer my question.” He added

She felt her heart race yet again as she remembered his question from earlier. She wondered what she would answer. She wondered who he was going to ask out. Could it be her? No. She said to herself. Don’t get your hopes up Nathalie. She doesn’t usually answer these types of questions. She ignored herself for a while and tried to think of an answer.

“Rooftop.” She answered “Try to make a rooftop style date.”  
“Thanks, Ladybug.” Papillon said with a wide smile  
“Anytime.”  
═══════☩══🐞══☩═══════  
Nathalie swung herself through the open window of her room, and into her room. She de transformed herself her super heroine self into her civilian outfit. She threw her body on her body and gazed at the fairy lights hanging on her ceiling.  
She wasn’t an optimistic person—she admitted to herself. But all she could think about was being optimistic.  
There were so many questions around her head. Who was he going to ask out? When is he going to ask this girl out? Was it her? These questions circled around her head and made her smile for just a bit.

There’s no harm in hoping.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YUS! CHAPTER 3!
> 
> FINALLY GOT TO DO THIS YIIIIIE XD

**Author's Note:**

> Ey! 
> 
> So yeah, I REALLY love Miraculous Ladybug. 🐞🐱
> 
> That was basically how my childhood was born😂. 
> 
> Honestly, watching Miraculous is one of the bonding times I get to have with my sister—Jenny.💚
> 
> Anyway, do you guys have any theories on the next chapter?  
> Drop it down the comments below!😁
> 
> You’ll never know, you might just be right. Or maybe even a partner for my next fic?
> 
> Hmmm. 🤫


End file.
